Tufts University and New England Medical Center propose to develop a consortium with Caritas St. Elizabeth's Medical Center, the Lahey Clinic, and Baystate Medical Center to create a common training and procedure environment in matters relating to the protection of human subjects in research. The four hospitals are the primary academic medical centers affiliated with Tufts University, and the five institutions have a history of cooperation in medical education. The purpose of this grant is to advance training at all institutions in the consortium, and to assure a common standard for the health and well being of research subjects. To this end, we have two aims: first to create a common training environment and second to explore the creation of a common administrative environment. To achieve these goals, we will 1) sponsor education programs that will be available to all institutional participants, including coordinated seminars; 2) send key personnel to national meetings and education summits; 3) provide funds to consortium parmers for individual institutional infrastructure needs; 4) share resources and experience. We expect the creation of this consortium to strengthen the linkages between the institutions, leading to lasting cooperation in the protection of human subjects.